


Beebo Unsolved: The Mystery of the bus stop Graffiti

by Humphryyy



Series: Do you got room for one more troubled soul? [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coming Out, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Group chat, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Memes, Multi, Or at least queer, Other, Polyamory, Queer Character, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humphryyy/pseuds/Humphryyy
Summary: {fic formerly known as Do you got room for one more troubled soul?}





	1. Satan has a real name and it's Beebo

_Breadbin created a new group chat._

  
_Breadbin added ryro, Dallon Weekes, pwtz and Pattycakes to [Add name here]._

  
_Breadbin changed the group chats name to "Hell."_

 

* * *

 

 

Breadbin: alright shitdips who spray painted SATAN HAS A REAL NAME AND ITS BEEBO on the bus stop by the school

Breadbin: bc I LOVE YOU!

 

Dallon Weekes: someone what..?

 

ryro: Thats stupid.

 

Breadbin: NO!! its great (and accurate) and ilwhoever did it

 

ryro: Well we know it isnt patrick lbr

 

Dallon Weekes: i don't know, pete has said some shit about patrick that would make that statement questionable.

 

ryro: wdym

 

Dallon Weekes: i mean, pete can probably fill in that blank.

 

pwtz: i wll not

 

Dallon Weekes: c'mon, man.

 

ryro: Also did you hafta drop just one letter to shorten that word

 

pwtz: tricky wll kll me

pwtz: ay o fcc u ryn

 

ryro: Dickhead.

 

Breadbin: LANGUAGE!

Breadbin: but are you telling me that no one here spray painted the bus stop???

 

Dallon Weekes: seemingly not.

Dallon Weekes: since we're doubting pat had anything to do with it.

 

pwtz: he dint

 

ryro: Howd you know that

 

pwtz: bc one of the tchrs cm into my clss tdy nd askd my tchr if thy knw nythng bout it

pwtz: mr cum gobbler sd no whn did it hppn nd th othr guy sd rnd like 12:45 n tricky was w me thn bc lnch

 

ryro: Reading that made me loose brain cells.

ryro: Thanks fuckface.

 

pwtz: trickys the nly 1 allwd to do tht (jks)

 

Breadbin: as MUCH as id love to talk about your fantasy kinks and shenanigains w pattycakes petey boii

Breadbin: I NEED TO KNOW WHO SPRAYPAINTED THE BUS STOP

 

Pattycakes: Well, I can attest that it definitley not me, as is somehwhat obvious from Pete's lazy messages >:S

Pattycakes: Also, I WILL NOT FUCK YOUR FACE PETE WHAT THE FLIP?

 

pwtz: lol

 

ryro: "What the flip"

 

Dallon Weekes: well, i suppose we got that down atleast.

Dallon Weekes: none of us wrote the message.

Dallon Weekes: and patrick is a cinnamon roll

 

Pattycakes: (◕‿◕✿)

 

Breadbin: UGH!!!

Breadbin: this is BS! i gotta find them lads

 

ryro: Wonderful a scavanger hunt in our big ass school.

 

Pattycakes: Sounds somewhat fun, but kind of impossible. ...Sorry, Bren.

 

Breadbin: NOT GUNNA FUCCIN GIVE UP THO

Breadbin: I NEED TO FIND THEMMMMMMMMMM!!!

 

Pattycakes: This is going to be ridiculous... :S

Pattycake: Also, something else that seems ridiculous is: Pete! What have you been saying about me to Dallon??

 

pwtz: gOTTA BLAST!

 

Dallon Weekes: oh lord.

 

Pattycakes: Dallon, what did he say?

 

Dallon Weekes: well, y'know, pat, stuff.

 

Pattycakes: ;///

 

pwtz: srry bby

pwtz: ws nthg bad

pwtz: prms

 

Pattycakes: C'mon, Pete, don't call me that.

Pattycakes: Can you just tell me, it's kind of annoying.. :c

 

ryro: Yeah petey boii were all intrigued too

 

Breadbin: gotta admit

Breadbin: two mysteries now

 

Dallon Weekes: guys, i know this is mysterious, but lets not be mean to pete.

 

Pattycakes: ...I guess I kind of am.

Pattycakes: Sorry, Petey. x

 

pwtz: is gucci

pwtz: rlsd i sounded p awful n not v honest

pwtz: m'sorry too

 

ryro: Guys he must really be

ryro: Check it

ryro: better spelling

 

Dallon Weekes: ryan.

 

Breadbin: calm down dadlon lmao

 

ryro: dadlon

 

Pattycakes: Dadlon

 

pwtz: ty dadlon

 

Dallon Weekes: ...

 

_Dallon Weekes changed their name to Dadlon_

 

Dadlon: glad we've sorted something, i suppose

 

pwtz: snrt

pwtz: also patty i tld dadlon tht u cn be rly sxul nd arnt acc as innocet as ppl say

pwtz: o w/o cntxt tht snds v bad

 

Breadbin: UM WHAT IS THIS NEW ROMANCE I SMELL

Breadbin: MORE SEXUAL FANTASIES

Breadbin: OR ROMANCE???

 

pwtz: nooooo

 

Pattycakes: Also, I agree; "UM" ??

 

pwtz: songs!

pwtz: uve wrttn songs!

pwtz: tht r kinda sxul

 

ryro: Makes sense now

 

Breadbin: AWWWWH no romance

Breadbin: bromance?

 

Pattycakes: Uh, Bren?

 

Breadbin: ye cakey bby

 

Pattycakes: a) Stop, please.

Pattycakes: b) Never call me that again.

 

Breadbin: :c

 

Pattycakes: c:

 

Dadlon: right, perfect. all sorted, now.

 

ryro: Wait tho

 

pwtz: bd spllg!

 

ryro: Stfu i can still spell dipass

 

pwtz: >:(

 

Dadlon: what is it, ry?

 

ryro: Pat songwrites?

 

pwtz: oop

pwtz: cntxt myve md othr shit oopsies

 

ryro: You need to stop pete

 

pwtz: "It's time to stop."

 

Dadlon: why must you only type correctly when writing meme references, pete?

 

ryro: ^

 

Pattycakes: ^

 

pwtz: awh patty

 

Pattycakes: Much hate, Pete.

 

pwtz: ly2

 

Breadbin: ((b)romance)

 

Pattycakes: Refer to the a) I said earlier, please, Brendon.

 

Breadbin: heh

 

ryro: Still tho

ryro: Songs patty?

ryro: Supposed sexual ones at that?

 

Pattycakes: Um, yeah?

 

pwtz: were a bnd

 

Pattycakes: Mhm.

 

Dadlon: that's really cool actually! you didn't really tell me that.

 

Breadbin: OH CAN I JOIN??

 

pwtz: no.

 

Pattycakes: Uh, guess not, sorry Bren.

 

pwtz: s karma

 

Breadbin: FOR WHAT???

 

pwtz: bng satan dude

 

ryro: Lmao

 

Dadlon: savage.

 

Pattycakes: Savage!

 

pwtz: savage

 

ryro: Savage.

 

Breadbin: :((

Breadbin: well now weve discussed all these mysteries

Breadbin: time for the important one!

Breadbin: you sluts are gonna help me find who spraypainted that message

 

ryro: no

 

pwtz: no

 

Dadlon: bren...

 

Pattycakes: I'll help!

Pattycakes: Oh. Um.

Pattycakes: C'mon guys! Might be fun, y'know, we may make another friend :)

 

pwtz: ...

pwtz: fine

 

ryro: Whipped

 

Dadlon: i'll do it. c'mon ry.

 

ryro: ...

ryro: Fine.

 

pwtz: whipped

 

Breadbin: THANK YOU! ILY ALL!

 

ryro: i hate this

 

 


	2. Pattycakes added partypoison to "Hell."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Teenage Vandal One

  
Breadbin: the plan of action is that we try and really subtly ask about the grafitti on the bus stop  
Breadbin: bc theres also some like memey shit on there in general too  
Breadbin: makes it seem  
Breadbin: yknow

Ryro: Less desperate

pwtz: more memeingful

Dadlon: like we're not obssessed with you?

Pattycakes: Like we're general teenage radicals?

ryro: Radicals.

Pattycakes: Rioters?

ryro: Rioters.

Pattycakes: Delinquents?

ryro: Kinky.

Pattycakes: Wow. ://

Breadbin: ...  
Breadbin: nvm i suppose  
Breadbin: ANYWAYS  
Breadbin: you ALL hafta ask  
Breadbin: OK??

Dadlon: yes, bren, we've got it.  
Dadlon: we're doing this for you, you owe us.

Breadbin: ;)

Dadlon: right.

Breadbin: make you more then the dad of the group chat dally ;)

Dadlon: stop that,

ryro: Jeez

pwtz: bren ur sch a whore

ryro: ^

Pattycakes: ^

Dadlon: ^

Breadbin: ^

Breadin: oh wait  
Breadbin: well nvm  
Breadbin: lets kill tonight boiiz

Dadlon: its, like, 7 in the morning  
Dadlon: we have school

ryro: This is gonna suck

pwtz: *succ

ryro: Kys

pwtz: :c

ryro: :)

 

* * *

 

Breadbin: right its lunch  
Breadbin: anyone found ANYTHING??  
Breadbin: ANYONE??

Dadlon: bren, where are you?

Breadbin: coming into the lunch hall :((

ryro: Dont look so sad  
ryro: Well prolly find them  
ryro: Like eventually

Dadlon: so sweet, ry

ryro: Stfu dad

pwtz: knky

ryro: Stfu to you too wentz

pwtz: ;-)

ryro: Jeez

Dadlon: pete, where are you and patrick?

pwtz: brb

Breadbin: UM IS THAT A ((B)ROMANCE) I SMELL???

ryro: Why is the whole word in brackets

Breadbin: HUSH  
Breadbin: THIS IS IMPORTANT

Dadlon: they are, i must admit, taking a suspicously long time to actually respond.

ryro: Ur acc right  
ryro: Holy shit

Breadbin: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh

ryro: Calm

Dadlon: we could be just, like, projecting  
Dadlon: let's chill out a tad

ryro: "A tad"  
ryro: how cute

Dadlon: shut it, ross.

ryro: Aight dad

Breadbin: (DY)

ryro: Stop.

Dadlon: ^

pwtz: prjctng indd

ryro: Look whos back

Dadlon: what's going on, pete?

Breadbin: HHHHHHHHHHhhhhHHHHHHHHHnhhnhnhnnnnnnnnnnnnnhhhhh

Dadlon: stop that  
Ryro: Stop that

pwtz: hwd u guys do tht @ th sm time wtf

ryro: Magic.  
Dadlon: magic.:

pwtz: stp

Dadlon: okay, but what is actually happening, pete?  
Dadlon: is pat okay?  
Dadlon: he hasn't been on the chat since this morning  
Dadlon: and even then, it wasn't a lot

pwtz: hes gucci

ryro: No one w a brain is taking that seriously

pwtz: hes okay.

ryro: Mhm

pwtz: were @ th bs stp

Breadbin: OH?

pwtz: thgt wed go 2 th scn of th crm  
pwtz: c if we cn c thm n actn or smth  
pwtz: we fnd smth  
pwtz: smn

Breadbin: WHOMST??!!??

 

_Pattycakes added partypoison to "Hell."_

 

Breadbin: !!!!!!  
Breadbin: DID U CALL ME SATAN???  
Breadbin: AMMI SATN??  
Breadbin: ILYL!!!

partypoison: Um.

Pattycakes: I warned you beforehand, but -still- sorry.

pwtz: yo

ryro: Sorry about brendon  
ryro: But who are you

Dadlon: i'll translate for bren, also:  
Dadlon: did you spray paint the phrase about brendon (beebo) being satan on the bus stop near the school?

partyposion: As I told Patrick, no.

Breadbin: AWH :((((((((((((((

ryro: Whyre you here then.

Pattycakes: Ryan!

ryro: Jus askin.

pwtz: bc brens sad

ryro: Shut it wentz

pwtz: ly2 bby

partypoison: Righty...

Pattycakes: Gee, explain why I added you, please?  
Pattycakes: I need an advil.

pwtz: ?

Pattycales: Headache, Petey.

pwtz: xx

Pattycakes: Thanks. x

Breadbin: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ryro: Lmao

Dadlon: ignoring that,  
Dadlon: so, Gee(?), what's the deal?

partypoison: Name's Gerard, firstly.  
partypoison: Secondly, Patrick added me, because I did spray paint.

ryro: But you just said you didnt.

partypoison: Listen.

ryro: Hmph

Dadlon: ry,

ryro: Yhyh

Breadbin: go on im v confusion

partyposion: As I said, I did spray paint...  
partypoison: Some of the memey shit and some of the edgier shit.  
partypoison: Most of the edgy shit.

pwtz: all of it

partypoison: Yeah...

ryro: Wow.

partypoison: Well, no!  
partypoison: It was Frank, too!

Dadlon: iero?

partypoison: Yeah, you know him?

Dadlon: we sit together in history

partypoison: I see.  
partypoison: Yeah, me and Frankie spray painted a lot of the edgier shit, and some of the memes.  
partypoison: Surprisingly, however, only about a third of it was us.  
partypoison: Because we tended to spraypaint the top of it.  
partypoison: And the school wall behind it.

Breadbin: the phrase is on the inside near the timetable tho

partypoison: Exactly.

ryro: Still doesnt rly explain why you got added tho

Dadlon: i agree this time

ryro: Wow.  
ryro: Thanks dal.  
ryro: Means a lot.

Dadlon: don't be a brat, ross.

pwtz: knky

Breadbin: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ryro: Okay no

Dadlon: yeah, please stop

partypoison: Um.

 

_partypoison left the chat_

 

_Pattycakes added partyposion to "Hell."_

 

Pattycakes: I'll take over here, but you gotta stay.  
Pattycakes: Please, Gee?

partypoison: Must I?

pwtz:

partypoison:  
partypoison: Yeah, fine, I guess.

Pattycakes: Thank you!

partypoison: Whatever.

pwtz: (:

ryro: Anyways.

Breadbin: yh pls continue  
Breadbin: i need to kno  
Breadbin: i does is have to know

Pattycakes: Right, so me and Pete decided to do some actual smart sleuthing.  
Pattycakes: As opposed to, running around, randomly, asking random folks if they spray painted that Bren is Satan.  
Pattycakes: Getting a lot of odd looks and death glares.

Breadbin: im being victimised here

ryro: Snort

Dadlon: ...

pwtz: (:

Pattycakes: Yeah, so anyways, me and Pete went to the scene of the crime, like he said earlier  
Pattycakes: To see if we could find the person spray painting  
Pattycakes: As Pete smartly deduced that they were probably someone who had done it before.

pwtz: (:

ryro: Praise kink confirmed

partypoison: Fucking hell!

Dadlon: jesus, ryan!

pwtz: f8 me ross

Breadbin: SEXUAL FANTASIES OF PETER WENTZ PART DOS

pwtz: leave.

Pattycakes: UM!  
Pattycakes: I'm going to continue!  
Pattycakes: Stop all of that^.  
Pattycakes: And don't scare away Gerard please?!

partyposison: Please.  
partypoison: I'm already mcfrightened.

ryro: ugh memes

pwtz: (:  
pwtz: someone say... memes?

Pattycakes: Peter!  
Pattycakes: After I tell the rest of the story!

pwtz: fine.

ryro: ...

Breadbin: *cough* sexual fantasies of peter wentz part trois *cough*

Pattycakes: ANYWAYS!

Dadlon: jesus

ryro: Time to stop lads  
ryro: Pat is using all caps  
ryro: Hes angry

Breadbin: an GRRR y

pwtz: stop.

Breadbin: mkay

partypoison: Uh, continue, Pat.

Pattycakes: Thank you!  
Pattycakes: Geez, okay, so  
Pattycakes: We did indeed go to the bus stop and found Gerard here

partypoison: *waves*

Pattycakes: He was spray painting more shizz onto the wall near the bus stop

ryro: "shizz"

Dadlon: a cinnamon roll.

Breadbin: ^

pwtz: ^^

ryro: ^^^

partypoison: ^^^^

ryro: Ay inclusion

partypoison: Oh, boy. Guess so...

pwtz: (:

Pattycakes: ✿◕ ‿ ◕✿  
Pattycakes: Oh yeah, back to the story, so!  
Pattcakes: We found Gerard and asked him a couple questions about the spray painting  
Pattycake: And if he spray painted the beebo = s8n thingy

partypoison: Which, I didn't.  
partypoison: But I am going to spray paint one about this group.

Breadbin: AY!  
Breadbin: YAY!  
Breadbin: AY!

Dadlon: calm it down there, bren

ryro: Thanks g

Dadlon: ry, we're not british roadmen  
Dadlon: don't shorten his name that far

partypoison: Honestly, please don't.

ryro: Snort okay lmao

pwtz: lamo

Dadlon: lamo

ryro: lamo

Pattycakes: lamo

Breadbin: lamo

partypoison: lamo

ryro: Ay inclusion part two

Dadlon: wonderful  
Dadlon: but i still am fully wondering why gerard is here even after the story

partypoison: Basically, as an avid teenage delinquent, with avid teenage vandal friends  
partypoison: I'm going to go through the grape vine to find your new buddy chum pal friend.

Breadbin: OH!

Dadlon: oh cool

ryro: Makes sense

Pattycakes: :)

pwtz: hey there buddy chum pal friend buddy pal chum bud friend fella bruther amigo pal buddy friend chummy chum chum pal i don't mean to be rude my friend pal home slice bread slice dawg but i gotta warn ya if u take one more diddly darn step right there im going to have to diddly darn snap ur neck and wowza wouldn't that be a crummy juncture, huh? do yuo want that? do wish upon yourself to come into physical experience with a crummy juncture? because friend buddy chum friend chum pally pal chum friend if you keep this up well gosh diddly darn i just might have to get not so friendly with u my friendly friend friend pal friend buddy chum pally friend chum buddy...

ryro: ...

Pattycakes: Well, at least he waited until after my story  
Pattycakes: Thanks, Pete.

pwtz: (:

partypoison: Righty then, it's time to make this an Agatha Christie novel

ryro: This all honestly sounds way too serious

Dadlon: eh, it's fun

Breadbin: ^

pwtz: ^

partypoison: Anyways.

 

_Partypoison added FRNK to "Hell."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slight structural difference, but it's somewhat nicer like this and im too lazy to change the first chapter to this adaptation;
> 
> also did anyone peep the loose dear evan hansen reference { a hint: its from sincerely me } ?


	3. Dumb fucking graffiti

_partypoison added FRNK to "Hell."_

 

FRNK: i have done nothing wrong to be put in here wtf???

partypoison: This isn't prison, Frank  
partypoison: Chill

pwtz: knda is prsn tho lbr

ryro: It's prison bc you talk like that

Dadlon: i thought this was Hell

Pattycakes: You're not wrong, Dal.

Breadbin: Dal.

Dadlon: ?

Breadbin: *shrugs*

Dadlon: you alright, bren?

Breadbin: mmph

FRNK: did i join in on the angst

Breadbin: mmmph

FRNK: well this is a big mood

pwtz: a bood

FRNK: h o l y f u c k  
FRNK: transcendental

Pattycakes: On another level

ryro: Boy

partypoison: You're my lucky star

Dadlon: can we please get onto a solid topic.  
Dadlon: brendon, what's wrong?  
Dadlon: i'll skip fourth period and come find you if you want?

Breadbin: mmmmmph

ryro: Right  
ryro: Dallon were in english w ms wakeley

pwtz: she woke

Pattycakes: Peter.

pwtz: :/

Dadlon: i'm coming to get him

ryro: When you leave im coming too dallon.

Dadlon: of course  
Dadlon: sorry  
Dadlon: i am very much concerned right now, i must admit

FRNK: honestly ive just been added and so am i

partypoison: Same, honestly  
parypoison: Barely know you Brendon, but I hope you feel okay soon, man

FRNK: ^

Pattycakes: I know you quite well, Brendon, and I also hope you feel okay, soon

pwtz: ^

ryro: ^

Dadlon: ^

Breadbin: thanks guys <3

 

* * *

 

FRNK: schools over  
FRNK: is everything okay???

Dadlon: ryan and brendon are at mine, currently  
Dadlon: we went to last period  
Dadlon: and now we're eating ice cream at my house  
Dadlon: so i mean, healing is in process

partypoison: Uh, may I ask what happened?

pwtz: ^

FRNK: ^

Pattycakes: ^  
Pattycakes: Without being mean or rude , though.

pwtz: ^

FRNK: ^

partypoison: ^

Breadbin: im touched guys ;^;

ryro: Its cause we love you bren

Dadlon: agreed

Pattycakes: Agreed!

FRNK: agreed!!

partypoison: Agreed.

pwtz: agrd

Breadbin: (っ˘ω˘ς )  
Breadbin: um basically like  
Breadbin: ,,,

Dadlon: take your time, love

ryro: We have icecream and ourselves its all good bren

Breadbin: :-)  
Breadbin: so i havent been sleeping well  
Breadbin: too much energy causing insomnia meaning i crash v easily

FRNK: o fucc i know how that is  
FRNK: thats succs

Breadbin: amen brother  
Breadbin: but uh that plus me getting really excited about the dumb fucking grafitti  
Breadbin: and then the mood whiplash of gerard (not ur fault gee or patty or pete)  
Breadbin: means i crashed  
Breadbin: so now dal and ry are giving me icecream and are gonna make me nap

Pattycakes: Awh, Bren.  
Pattycakes: I know you said it wasn't my fault but I do feel bad  
Pattycakes: I'm getting you those gay rainbow bacon strips tomorrow

Breadbin: ( **╯** ✧▽✧) **╯**  
Breadbin: ty pat ty

pwtz: pat ty = patty  
pwtz: bc hes v hlpfl

Pattycakes: ^///^

FRNK: thats kinda gay lads

pwtz: ur knda gy!

FRNK: eh sounds right

pwtz: o lamo

ryro: Lamo

Dadlon: lamo

Pattycakes: Lamo

FRNK: lamo

Breadbin: lamo

partypoison: Lamo  
partypoison: But Frankie, what?  
partypoison: I had no idea, man.

FRNK: o yh im like bi

partypoison: I'm so proud!

FRNK: ty gee

pwtz: v gay

Pattycakes: Petey, that's enough. x

pwtz: mk

ryro: Id like to quickly revert our attentions back to smth bren said

Breadbin: whu

ryro: You said that dumb fucking grafitti

Breadbin: ?

ryro: You getting excited about something that mean seem small is allowed  
ryro: And im sorry for calling it stupid before and being reluctant to help you  
ryro: Were going to find the lad who did it  
ryro: For you

Breadbin: you can see me ry but i am acc crying  
Breadbin: sob bing

Dadlon: awh bren

ryro: Woah um

Breadbin: THANK

pwtz: wr gn hlp u bren  
pwtz: lezgo

FRNK: dun dun dun alexander?

partypoison: Dun, dun, dun; I've got to leave

Pattycakes: Isn't this enough?

Breadbin: Wont somebody tell me answer if you can!  
Breadbin: wont somebody tell me what is the soul of a man!!

ryro: Back to normal

Dadlon: good.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short but i need to elongate the plot somewhat snort


	4. Geesus take the wheel!

  
partypoison: Right, so let's get down to business.

Pattycakes: TO DEFEAT THE HUNS! \\(★ω★)/

pwtz: qt

Breadbin: *cough*

partypoison: Yeah, so anyways...

FRNK: whym i here?

ryro: Generally or

Dadlon: ry

ryro: Yeah ok sorry dad

Breadbin: (dy)

Dadlon: not this again, no.

 

  
_Dadlon changed their name to Dallon Weekes_

 

  
Breadbin: dalloon noooooo

ryro: Dalloon

pwtz: dalloon

Pattycakes: Dalloon!

partypoison: Dalloon

FRNK: dalloon

Dallon Weekes: ...

Dallon Weekes changed their name to Dalloon

Dalloon: this is how it happened last time too.  
Dalloon: christ.

Breadbin: you loves us though

ryro: Hoe dont do it

Breadbin: daddyyy~

Dalloon: oh my god

pwtz: MEMES!

Pattycakes: Look what you guys've done!!

pwtz:

**According to all known laws**

**of aviation,**

  
**there is no way a bee**   
**should be able to fly.**

  
**Its wings are too small to get**   
**its fat little body off the ground.**

  
**The bee, of course, flies anyway**

  
**because bees don't care**   
**what humans think is impossible.**

  
**Yellow, black. Yellow, black.**   
**Yellow, black. Yellow, black.**

  
**Ooh, black and yellow!**   
**Let's shake it up a little.**

 

Pattycakes: NOOOOOO!

 

  
_ryro removed pwtz from the chat_

 

  
ryro: The menance has been removed

Pattycakes: Thank goodness.  
Pattycakes: ...  
Pattycakes: Nevermind, I miss him.

 

  
_Pattycakes added pwtz to "Hell."_

 

Pattycakes: Balance has been restored.  
Pattycakes: BUT NO MEMES!

pwtz: mk  
pwtz: jus 4 u tricky

Pattycakes: c:

Breadbin: *cough*

partypoison: ANYWAYS  
partypoison: The plan of action.  
partypoison: Frank?

FRNK: yes gee?

partypoison: We've gotta scope out the other teenage delinquents

FRNK: uh ok  
FRNK: why?

partypoison: For Brendon.

FRNK: i gathered that from before w the whole grafitti deal  
FRNK: and dont getta me wrong im down to clown  
FRNK: but like... why??

pwtz: 2 thngs  
pwtz: "dont getta me wrong"  
pwtz: nd thn lso  
pwtz: "down to clown"  
pwtz: a legend

Pattycakes: Pete, please.

pwtz: trickyyyy

Pattycakes: No, we're listening to Gerard.

 

_pwtz is typing..._

 

Pattycakes: And that's final.

pwtz:

Breadbin: *chokes*

ryro: Kinky.

Dalloon: no.

partypoison: ANYWAYS X2

ryro: Snort

partypoison: There's graffiti on the bus stop, near the timetable, okay?

FRNK: righto  
FRNK: wait  
FRNK: brendon is beebo  
FRNK: double wait  
FRNK: brendon is satan??

 

_Breadbin changed their name to s8n_

 

s8n: oui oui

ryro: Dont ruin french assfuck

pwtz: "assfuck"

 

_s8n changed their name to Breadbin_

 

Breadbin: iM WHEEZINg

Pattycakes: Ryan Ross - french language kink: confirmed.

Dalloon: whom'st has converted our dear sweet cinnamon roll into that??

Breadbin: I CANT brEATHE im WHEeziNG SO MUHC FUCJ

 

_ryro left the chat_

 

_pwtz added ryro to "Hell."_

 

FRNK: you cant run for long ryan

ryro: Try me bitch

 

_ryro left the chat_

 

_partypoison added ryro to "Hell."_

 

partypoison: Don't call Frankie a bitch, you bitch.

Pattycakes: Salope, am I RIGHT, Ryan?

Breadbin: HEDUS CHRISM PATTY

 

_pwtz changed thier names to hedus chrism_

 

_ryro left the chat_

 

_Pattycakes added ryro to "Hell."_

 

Pattycakes: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!  
Pattycakes: I will stop!

hedus chrism: lamo

Breadbin: lAMO

Dalloon: lamo

partypoison: Lamo

Pattycakes: Lamo

FRNK: lamo

ryro:

hedus chrism: cmn

ryro: lamo

hedus chrism: prfct

 

_hedus chrism changed their name to pwtz_

 

FRNK: balance is restored once more

Dalloon: ...

 

_Dalloon changed thier name to Dadlon_

 

Dadlon: now it is.

Breadbin: ayyyyyYYYYYY

partypoison: Wonderful.

ryro: Back to the important stuff.

Breadbin: sure thing mon ange

ryro:

Breadbin: FUCJIH SORRU   
Breadbin: I HAD 2!!!

ryro: Fine.  
ryro: But no more!

Dadlon: and can i request, no more daddy kink stuff?

Breadbin: [O B J E C T I O N O V E R R U L E D]

ryro: Death to the world.

FRNK: joy the world

pwtz: except for bren

ryro: I hope his daddy dies

Breadbin: WHAT?!  
Breadbin: RYAN I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE SUICIDAL  
Breadbin: ALSO PLS DONT KILL DALLOON PLS

ryro: Im not suicidal what

pwtz: w h e e z e

Pattycakes: Okay, my innocet eyes have seen enough.

FRNK: amen

partypoison: Amen

pwtz: amen

Dadlon: amen

ryro: Fuck me.  
ryro: I get it now.  
ryro: Kys brendon

Breadbin: but daddy..

ryro: NO

Breadbin: ..daddyyyy..

ryro: HOW DO I MAKE HIM STOP

Breadbin: you dont really want me to stop  
Breadbin: do you

ryro: AGH

Breadbin: daddy

ryro: PLEASE  
ryro: HELP

partypoison: Ignore it?

FRNK: acknowledge it

ryro: I G N O R E

Breadbin: dont ignore me please daddy  
Breadbin: i get wonewee

Pattycakes: owo

pwtz: tricky no

Pattycakes: ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

pwtz: trick

Pattycakes: Yeah, Yeah.

FRNK: do that

partyposion: Might work.

ryro: Brendon no.

Breadbin: daddy dont be mean to me

ryro: Brendon.

Breadbin: Daddy.

ryro: jesus take the wheel

pwtz: ~welcome BACK to my channel~

Dadlon: brendon?

Breadbin: yes papa

FRNK: f u c c i n

ryro: AGH!

Dadlon: brendon, be a good babyboy and stop embarrassing daddy, okay?

partypoison: Shitting cock

pwtz: jfc

Breadbin: okay papa

Dadlon: good boy.  
Dadlon: apologise?

Breadbin: sorry ryan >.>

ryro: Um  
ryro: Cool  
ryro: No prob  
ryro: Holy shit

Pattycakes: CAN WE GET BACK TO THE PLAN MY INNOCENT EYES PLEASE??????

FRNK: AGREED

pwtz: agrd

partypoison: agreed

ryro: Agreed

Dadlon: agreed

Breadbin: agreed i guess

Pattycakes: AMAZING!  
Pattycakes: GEESUS TAKE THE WHEEL?

partypoison: Can't relate.

FRNK: stop this.

patypoison: Okay, so, right.  
partypoison: Frank, we need to find teenage delinquents, right?

FRNK: yuppers

Pattycakes: Puppers! (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

pwtz: qt

Breadbin: *hack* *hack* *cough*

partypoison: SO, I'm thinking that we talk to the next person we see spray painting in the nearby area, okay?

FRNK: sure i know theres us, some guy from music, a couple others and like maybe one more  
FRNK: that make sense?

pwtz: nt rly

ryro: Agreed

FRNK: w e l p

partypoison: Nah, I get you, Frank.  
partypoison: Maybe like four people {sans us}?

FRNK: mhm

Pattycakes: That's friendship.

Dadlon: so is you knowing what pete means, all the time.

Breadbin: tru

pwtz: (:

Pattycakes: c:

Breadbin: *cOUGH*

FRNK: anyways, tmr well intiate the plan of action

partypoison: Definitley.

Pattycakes: What do we do?

Breadbin: keep asking  
Breadbin: but delinquent looking ppl and not "random folks" like you said last time

ryro: Delinquent looking people

Pattycakes: Glad you're listening to me, Bren (✿◠‿◠)

pwtz: kwl  
pwtz: so tmr

Dadlon: seems like it.

FRNK: PLAN INTIATE!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a website said that salope meant b*tch/sl*t in french; so if thats wrong, please may someone correct me?
> 
> also, sorry {not sorry} for the excessive daddy kink and the jeffree star references snort


	5. bck 2 bizniz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if you see the game grumps reference :0)

  
Pattycakes: Intiating the plan, today, laddies!

pwtz: dnt evr sy tht plz

Pattycakes: :c

Breadbin: *daddies

ryro: Not again brendon

Breadbin: yhyhyhyhyh w/e

Dadlon: bren.

Breadbin: okay!

FRNK: fuccin snort

partypoison: You're a buncha memes.  
partypoison: This will never work.  
partypoison: Welp, thanks for the memories but it's time for me to skedaddle.

Breadbin: he said daddle  
Breadbin: DADdle

pwtz: * meme-ories

 

_partypoison left the group chat_

 

_FRNK added partypoison to "Hell."_

 

FRNK:gee no i cant do this with out you and i know you certainly cant do it without me

partypoison: I appreciate it, but look what we're dealing with man!

FRNK: i- gee

partypoison: You gotta draw the line somewhere!

FRNK: gee-

partypoison: You gotta draw the fucking line in the sand, dude!

FRNK: gerard we got to

partypoison: YOU GOT TO MAKE A STATEMENT! YOU GOT TO LOOK INSIDE YOURSELF AND SAY "WHAT AM I WILLING TO PUT UP WITH TODAY?" NOT FUCKING THIS!

FRNK: GEE RARD NU

Pattycakes: Gee!

ryro: Woah jesus

Dadlon: um

pwtz: um x2

Breadbin: oh jeedz gerard i m sor rry ppleaase?

partyposion: Nah, I'm kidding. Frank, I'll see you in Maths.

 

_partypoison left the chat_

 

Breadbin: uM where did i go wrong??

pwtz: i lost a friend

Pattycakes: Jesus, Pete! A bit insensitve right now.

pwtz: oh fck ye  
pwtz: sry bren

FRNK: no bren

Breadbin: hwat

FRNK: its okay  
FRNK: sometimes he needs to chill out a bit  
FRNK: hell be back later  
FRNK: we dont even have maths today  
FRNK: he says it as an inconspicuous thing  
FRNK: like a non sexual safeword  
FRNK: for when hes feeling overwhelmed  
FRNK: its probably his brother or smth  
FRNK: ill ask him later when i find him

Dadlon: do you know where he is, then?

FRNK: theres only a few places he can be  
FRNK: ill check them all

Dadlon: do you know his schedule? we can look too.

FRNK: well i know where hell be at lunch so..  
FRNK: maths w that dumpy irish teacher first  
FRNK: and english w the hot one second

pwtz: i gt mths ill chck

Pattycakes: I'm in that maths, too, so, same.

FRNK: ty peterick

pwtz: uM

Pattycakes: What?

Breadbin: wHEEzE

FRNK: uh nvm that  
FRNK: english anyone?

Breadbin: mE lmao  
Breadbin: snrk  
Breadbin: i will check

ryro: You should also chill out bren

Breadbin: aye aye capn

ryro: I wish for death

pwtz: dude ystrdy u sd u wrnt suicidal wtf bro

ryro: Welp thats changed  
ryro: I also very much enjoy how suicial is the only full word

pwtz: dude n bro tho???

ryro: Bro is short for brother  
ryro: Check mate.

Dadlon: ..dude?

ryro: um

pwtz: h a !

ryro: short for duderino/a/x

Pattycakes: Duderinx?

ryro: Gedner neutral pat

Breadbin: its wednesday my duderinx

Dadlon: its like tuesday, but sure thing bud

Pattycake: "Bud".

FRNK: IM W H E E Z I N G YOURE SUCH A DAD DALLON

Dadlon: gotta live up to my name, i suppose

Breadbin: ;)

Dadlon: no, son

Breadbin: ew my boner has retracted inside of me

ryro: Ew.

pwtz: wtf

Dadlon: anyway, kids, time for school

ryro: D i e

 

* * *

 

Pattycakes: Didn't see Gerard in maths, sorry Frank. :S

pwtz: ^

FRNK: ah shit okay

 

* * *

 

Breadbin: GERARD SPOTTED  
Breadbin: BRENDON FREIND INBOUND  
Breadbin: HUG INTITATED

FRNK: thanks bren  
FRNK: ask him if he wants to be added back

Breadbin: mkay

Breadbin: he said nawh  
Breadbin: doesnt wanna get kicked outta english

FRNK: fairs  
FRNK: that teacher is cute

Breadbin: A G R E E D

ryro: Aight shut the fuck up about cute teachers i do NOT wanna get kicked out of science

Dadlon: same.

pwtz: jls bfs

Pattycakes: LOL

ryro: Stfu wentz

pwtz: mk me ross

Pattycakes: NO FIGHTING!

Dadlon: agreed, now everyone hush.

 

* * *

 

Dadlon: everyone un-hush.  
Dadlon: where are you all?

ryro: Normal lunch spot dal

Breadbin: bench outside not table  
Breadbin: too hot inside :-:

Pattycakes: Isn't it supposed ot be ;-;?

Breadbi: too hot to cryyyy..

ryro: Poor baby

pwtz: ...

ryro: Was a joke.

pwtz: brens brght rd dude

ryro: Oh

Dadlon: what have i arrived too?

 

_FRNK added partypoison to "Hell."_

 

partypoison: Hell.

Dadlon: wow

Pattycakes: Where are you two?

FRNK: finding vandals

partypoison: Teenage delinquents  
partypoison: Also, thanks for the hug earlier today, Bren, helped a lot

Breadbin: no problem :)  
Breadbin: daddy ;)

FRNK: none of that  
Dadlon: none of that  
ryro: None of that

pwtz: how did u gys do tht agn

Pattycakes: All three of you this time??

FRNK: M A G I C  
ryro: Magic  
Dadlon: majiks

Pattycakes: Cease this voodoo!

pwtz: pls stp

partpoison: Now, onto the important stuff.

FRNK: I N T I A T I N G P L A N

partypoison: Thank you, Frankie.  
partypoison: Let's do this I suppose.

Dadlon: keep us updated, please?

FRNK: kk  
FRNK: brb

 

* * *

 

ryro: Guys its nearly the end of lunch and dal is kinda freaking out bc you havent upd8ed him.

Breadbin: cmon guys hes really white

pwtz: um  
pwtz: hes lk th whtst prsn ik

Breadbin: you can see him JACKASS  
Breadbin: he looks ready to PASS OUT

ryro: Dont be a cock wentz.

Pattycakes: Woah, now guys, please, chill out.

ryro: Tell pete to shut his whore mouth next time then.

Dadlon: that's enough.  
Dadlon: pete, it's alright.  
Dadlon: it was a small, harmless joke- and, honestly, i did find it slightly laughable.

Pattycakes: Okay, so, like, thank you Dallon.  
Pattycakes: BUT RYAN!  
Pattycakes: WHAT THE HELL MAN?????????

ryro: Bitch what

Breadbin: oh no

Pattycakes: YOU MADE PETE CRY!!  
Pattycakes: YOU  
Pattycakes: YOU  
Pattycakes: SCUMBAG

ryro: Wow okay  
ryro: Strong language

Dadlon: we don't need another situation guys.

Breadbin: UM AGREED

 

_pwtz left "Hell."_

 

ryro: Fuck.

Breadbin: guys lookit the other bench

Dadlon: oh god.

ryro: Is that pete

Breadbin: he looks v v v upset

Dadlon: ryan, you've got to apologise.

ryro: Wtf he was being an asshole to you

Breadbin: HE BARELY SAID NAYTHING RY

ryro: "Naything"

Dadlon: now is not the time.

ryro: Okay okay  
ryro: Ill do it

 

_ryro added pwtz to "Hell."_

 

ryro: Pete im really sorry.  
ryro: It seems my words struck a chord  
ryro: And i both will not be calling you that again and will also be checking myself too

pwtz: chck urslf b4 u rck urslf

 

_pwtz left "Hell."_

 

Pattycakes: Thank you for the apology, Ryan. Pete will be back later.

ryro: Whats happening

Breadbin: i am much concern v worry

Pattycakes: Pete laughed at that old meme.  
Pattycakes: "Shibe - 6/10"

Breadbin: THANK  
Breadbin: i will take that!!

Pattycakes: "Welc."

Dadlon: a very pete phrase.

Pattycakes: "A very Dadlon phrase."

ryro: Snort

Dadlon: legacy, legacy; what is a legacy?

Pattycakes: Planting seeds in a garden you never get to see.  
Pattycakes: Anyways, Petey actually left on accident, his phone screen is a mess of eyeliner and tears.

Breadbin: zoinks

ryro: Stop.

Breadbin: **J I N K I E S**

ryro: Im calling the police.

FRNK: is that weed? no its a crayon.. IM CALLING THE POLICE

 

_Pattycakes added pwtz to "Hell."_

 

pwtz: sck meme rfrnc bro

FRNK: thank ;))

partypoison: Hope that's a tear and not a wink.

FRNK: it is  
FRNK: you can legit see me tearing up

partypoison: Shit, you right.

 

_pwtz changed the groupchat's name to "shit u rite"_

 

Breadbin: ....  
Breadbin: i will allow it

pwtz: thnk

Breadbin: welc

pwtz: (:

Dadlon: now that's sorted.  
Dadlon: kids where the frickity frack paddy whack have thou'st been??

 

_pwtz renamed Pattycakes to Paddywhack_

Paddywhack: Whateth the hecketh, I wasn't aware you could changed people's names??

Breadbin: neither did i and i made this chat  
Breadbin: wait  
Breadbin: wtf  
Breadbin: PETE HOW ARE YOU THE ADMIN WHAT THE SHIT

pwtz: (;

ryro: He did it whilst you freaked out over dal being a meme

FRNK: me n gee are acc speechless

partypoison: I'm am -admittedly- shocked.

Dadlon: sorry my anger got the best of me.  
Dadlon: ily2 kids

Breadbin: oof

ryro: If he meant it hed type it all

Dadlon: i agree, but why is that important

ryro: Doesnt matter.  
Breadbin: dont worry

Dadlon: um right.  
Dadlon: anyways KIDS

partypoiosn: Oh shit!

FRNK: capitals....

Dadlon: I N D E E D.

Breadbin: ive converted him o jeez

ryro: Awh jeez rick

pwtz: pickle riiiiiiiiiick *burps*

Paddywhack: Sweaty, no.

Breadbin: nd seemingly pattu has been converted by peteu

ryro: At first i thought it was a typo  
ryro: Why the u s

pwtz: uwu

Paddywhack: NO! YOU SAID I COULDNT DO IT

pwtz: b-but sempai~

ryro: Kys

Paddywhack: ^

Breadbin: ^

FRNK: ^

partyposion: ^

Dadlon: ^  
Dadlon: but frank, gerard.  
Dadlon: what happened?

Breadbin: sometimes i forget how scary this tall monstourous leg boii is

ryro: *Monstrous

Breadbin: ty

Paddywhack: How aren't you failing english, Brendon?

Breadbin: oh  
Breadbin: i am  
Breadbin: :)))))

FRNK: uhhhh back 2 bizniz

 

_pwtz renamed "shit u rite." to "bck 2 bizniz"_

 

partypoison: Perfect-a-mundo.

Paddywhack: Cease.

FRNK: anyways!  
FRNK: some gucci news

Breadbin: gucci gucci louis-

pwtz: stp  
ryro: Stop

Paddywhack: Now those two are doing it. All hell has broken loose.

partypoison: Um, so, continuing:

Dadlon: please do.

partypoison: We found another vandalist.

Breadbin: !!!

FRNK: dont think hes out lad  
FRNK: but ill add him

Breadbin: ,,,

Dadlon: hey, brenny, it's progress.

Breadbin: true

ryro: He better help

pwtz: chll

partypoison: Should we add him, then?

Paddywhack: YES!

 

 

 


	6. Dunwitchu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there a few sanders sides references here, please catch them?

_FRNk added Dunwitchu to "bck 2 bizniz"_

 

partypoison: Awh, Fronk. I wanted to be the one to add him.

FRNK: f r o n k

Breadbin: iM SPlutTERRinG

ryro: Big words for someone about to fail english

pwtz: pew pew pew  
pwtz: shts frd

FRNK: can we mcfuccn focus on  
FRNK: FRONK

pwtz: fronk

Paddywhack: Fronk

Dadlon: fronk

ryro: Fronk

Breadbin: fronk

partypoison: YOU MAKE ONE MISTAKE

FRNK changed their name to fronk

Partypoison: ONE INFINITESIMAL MISTAKE

Breadbin: woah  
Breadbin: a a big word

pwtz: me me big boy

Paddywhack: Cease this.

Dunwitchu: So,,  
Dunwitchu: whym i here??  
Dunwitchu: who're yall

pwtz: y a l l

Breadbin: wHEEZE

 

_Dunwitchu left "bck 2 bizniz"_

 

fronk: ffs

 

_fronk added Dunwitchu to "bck 2 bizniz"_

 

_Paddywhack renamed "bck 2 bizniz" to "lets b nice plz"_

 

_pwtz renamed "lets b nice plz" to "Hell."_

 

partypoison: I predict a riot. I predict a riot.

Dadlon: hello, new person.  
Dadlon: i'm dallon.

Breadbin: im breadbin urine

Dadlon: * brendon urie

Breadbin: smh you never let me have any fun papa

ryro: BLOCKED

Dadlon: ^

pwtz: ^

Paddywhack: ^

fronk: ^

partypoison: ^

Dunwitchu: um,,  
Dunwitchu: ^

Breadbin: YAYYYY

ryro: What

Breadbin: I N I T I A T I O N C O M P L E T E

ryro: Somehow i understand

Dadlon: same

fronk: soulmates

pwtz: prch

Dadlon: pump the brakes petey

pwtz: slm8s

Dadlon: pump the BRAKES

Paddywhacks: Oh, jeez.

Dunwitchu: wait a buttmunching minute

Paddywhack: DECEASED

ryro: "Buttmunching"

Dunwitchu: yhyh im not str8 whatever

pwtz: gsp

Breadbin: p r o u d

fronk: ay my not-str8 broseph

Dunwitchu: o shit waddup?

pwtz: its dat boiiii!!

Paddywhack: Look what you've done, oh no.

Dunwitchu: UM!  
Dunwitchu: sorry???

Paddywhack: Oh no!  
Paddywhack: I didn't mean to seem overly angry!  
Paddywhack: It's faux-anger.  
Paddywhack: It's just that Petey memes whenever possible, s'all.

fronk: s a l l

Breadbin: dyyiningG

Dadlon: are you okay, bren?  
ryro: Whats wrong.

pwtz: wow stp

Breadbin: nonono its jst thatat  
Breadbin: #pattydoesntmindpetesmemes2k18

Paddywhack: STOP!

pwtz: gsp!  
pwtz: #pattydoesntmindpetesmemes2k18

ryro: #pattydoesntmindpetesmemes2k18

Dadlon: #pattydoesntmindpetesmemes2k18

Dunwitchu: #pattydoesntmindpetesmemes2k18

partypoison: #pattydoesntmindpetesmemes2k18

fronk: #pattydoesntmindpetesmemes2k18

Paddywhack: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU

pwtz: uwu xxx

Paddywhack: C E A S E

partypoison: Anyway, Josh I'm proud that you've already got the swing of things.

pwtz: jsh

ryro: Whos josh

Dunwitchu: thatd be me..?

Dadlon: guys, that was kinda obvious

ryro: Fight me weaks

Dadlon: * weekes  
Dadlon: i might just now

Breadbin: ( h o t )

fronk: rightio  
fronk: i believe josh called us buttmunchers for a reson??

Dunwitchu: oh ye  
Dunwitchu: brendon urie?

Breadbin: yessir

Dadlon: nuh uh  
ryro: Dont

pwtz: jls bfs

fronk: ^

Dunwitchu: do you ... possibly ...

Breadbin: mmmmm???

Dunwitchu: go by beebo?

partypoison: DING DING DING

Paddywhack: BINGO

ryro: Does that mean

Dadlon: josh did you spray paint that message then?

Breadbin: !!!

partypoison: Guys, sorry to be a spoilsport, but we did tell you he didn't..

fronk: > ~ <

Breadbin: oh shit yh

pwtz: ( waddup )

Paddywhack: Peter.

pwtz: w/e

Paddywhack:

pwtz: srry

ryro: Lamo

pwtz: !  
pwtz: lamo

Dunwitchu: lamo

fronk: lamo

Dadlon: lamo

partypoison: Lamo

Paddywhack: Lamo

Breadbin: lamo

ryro: Shits sake  
ryro: The illiterate-ness is contagious

Paddywhack: I hope not.

Dadlon: let's be real, pat would be diseased by now.

Breadbin: pew pew pew  
Breadbin: papa fired shots

Dunwitchu: dallon?

Dadlon: uh huh?

Dunwitchu: are you like older then us all?

Dadlon: no..?  
Dadlon: not substantially?

Dunwitchu: o

ryro: Why

Dunwitchu: kinda thought he was possibly a like faux parental figure  
Dunwitchu: or kinda an adult yknow

ryro: "Faux parental figure"

Breadbin: whEEZING  
Breadbin: Papa parent me more

Dadlon: oh my goddd.

Pattycakes: Holy cow! Why though?

pwtz: qt jfc

Breadbin: *cOuGHS rEALly LOUdlY*

Dunwitchu: why did i think that

fronk: ye

Dunwitchu: cus hes like yknow kinda parenty  
Dunwitchu: good grammar

Pattycakes: I have better grammar!

Dunwitchu: yh  
Dunwitchu: but i can tell that youre cute

pwtz: rt

fronk: rt

partypoison: Rt

ryro: Rt

Breadbin: rt

Dadlon: rt

Paddywhack: Oh! ≧◡≦

pwtz: qt x2

Dunwitchu: rt  
Dunwitchu: but no yh just kinda assumed  
Dunwitchu: you kinda take control over br  
Dunwitchu: oh

ryro: Snort

Dunwitchu: oh okay

pwtz: hly sht

Dunwitchu: oh okay my bad

Dadlon: what is going on?

Dunwitchu: um........????

partypoison: They're not actively aware.

Dunwitchu: how the fuccity fucc??!!??

pwtz: ikr

ryro: Now im lost

Breadbin: smae

Paddywhack: How do I deal?

fronk: how do WE deal

Paddywhack: rt

partypoison: rt

pwtz: rt

Breadbin: look all their names start w p

ryro: Nice observation you spoon

Dadlon: ry,

pwtz: u spn jfc

Dunwitchu: HOW DO TH EY N O T ?

Paddywhack: NO ONE KNOWS

Breadbin: m so confused some1 pls???

Dunwitchu: bro dw about it

Breadbin: :((((((((((((((((  
Breadbin: this is BS

Dadlon: i think he may kinda actually angry?

ryro: Legit smad

fronk: "smad" a bood wtf

partypoison: Frankie, what?

Dunwitchu: brendon no!

 

_Breadbin left the chat_

 

Dunwitchu: no! i had good news b4 shit hit the fan

 

_Dunwitchu added Breadbin to "Hell."_

 

Dunwitchu: dude no  
Dunwitchu: i can help

Breadbin: wdym

Dunwitchu: i think i know how to find the person who spray painted the message

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter seems shorter than per usual; im churning these out so my bfuddup can binge read a substantial amount when we go on holiday this weekend lmao. 
> 
> if you're reading this DZ.. I WILL DADDY DOWN DADDY DUN, YOU DUCCER.
> 
> to anyone else, sorry im a fucking weirdo and not in an XD RAWR LAWLZ kinda way. i do wanna kms, but not that much.


	7. Bingo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peterick action, or is it?
> 
> and we find out who did the do {graffiti not sex}

Dunwitchu: i think i know how to find the person who spray painted the message

Breadbin: REALLY??

Dunwitchu: yes  
Dunwitchu: but pls dont leave again

Breadbin: i wont! i wont!

Dunwitchu: good bc i gotta explain this

Dadlon: i'm intrigued.

Breadbin: ..big words

ryro: There will probably be a lot of big words bren

pwtz: wtf

Paddywhack: Pete, don't be judgey. You were literally the first one to spell lmao wrong.

fronk: lamo

partypoison: lamo

ryro: lamo

Dunwitchu: lamo

Dadlon: lamo

Breadbin: lamo

pwtz: yhyh  
pwtz: fck off

Paddywhack: :c

pwtz: nnnn  
pwtz: nt u   
pwtz: asshl

Paddywhack: Love you, too, Petey. xx

Breadbin: *splutters*

pwtz: xxx

Breadbin: *haCKS*

fronk: this chat is weird

partypoison: I concur, but -like- I tired to warn you.

Paddywhack: And I tried to warn you, Gee!

partypoison: Tru

ryro: *Spells true as tru but uses the word concur...*  
ryro: Aight m9

pwtz: m10

Breadbin: m11

partypoison: C E A S E.

Paddywhack: Yo! That's my thing!

Dadlon: please don't ever say yo again, patrick

pwtz: tricky nu

Dunwitchu: anyways laddies  
Dunwitchu: my plan?

Breadbin: *daddies

fronk: NOT AGAIN  
partypoison: NOT AGAIN

Paddywhack: Honestly, the more people can do that at the same time, the more I become numb to it.

pwtz:

**I've become so numb,**   
**I can't feel you there**

**Become so tired, so much more aware**

**By becoming this all I want to do**   
**Is be more like me and be less like you**

 

ryro: How emo are you

pwtz: nt emo  
pwtz: m punk rock

ryro: Jfc

fronk: punk rock dudes dont rock eyeliner pete

pwtz: guyliner

Breadbin: makeup is genderless

partypoison: Agreed; have you seen me?

Dadlon: or james charles?

fronk: or jeffree star?!

pwtz: hes an alien  
pwtz: hes gndrls

Paddywhack: Rt

ryro: Rt

partypoison: Rt

fronk: rt

Dunwitchu: rt

Dadlon: rt

Breadbin: rt

Dunwitchu: do these kind of tangents happen alot?

Dadlon: oh boy, yes.

pwtz: o shit waddup  
pwtz: its dat boii

ryro: That meme is so dead pete

pwtz: f8 me ross

ryro: Wanna go wentz

pwtz: yh

ryro: aight

Paddywhack: Guys no, lunch is literally ending now.

Dunwitchu: ill tell you guys my plan later then

fronk: oh ye  
fronk: sorry josh

partypoison: Shit. ^

Breadbin: ^

Dadlon: ^

ryro: ^

pwtz: ^

Paddywhack: ^

Dunwitchu: its alrighty bros  
Dunwitchu: add me back l8r  
Dunwitchu: i dont wanna get my phone taken off me  
Dunwitchu: bc of u memes

 

_Dunwitchu left the group._

 

Paddywhack: Pete is crying.  
Paddywhack: He's been called a meme.

ryro: Jfc

partypoison: ...Frank is also tearing up.

ryro: Dudes what

Breadbin: *duderinxs

ryro: Cease

Paddywhack: That's my thing!

Dadlon: pete is your thing.

fronk: O SHIT

partypoison: WADDUP

Breadbin: iM CRYIGG OMFLLl

Paddywhack: And this is why Josh left the chat.

pwtz: svg

ryro: Were not allowing this  
ryro: Allowing you guys to ignore this

pwtz: ...  
pwtz: nah

Paddywhack: Pete, what?

 

_pwtz left the chat_

 

Paddywhack: Oh.

Dadlon: pat, how do you feel about pete?

Paddywhack: What the heck, guys?

fronk: heck

partypoison: A cinnamon roll

Paddywhack: He's my best friend.  
Paddywhack: For a while, he was my only friend.  
Paddywhack: And he's still the only guy who knows me in and out.  
Paddywhack: I love him a lot.  
Paddywhack: But..

 

_Paddywhack left the chat_

 

Breadbin: now im actually crying oh no

fronk: hm

 

_fronk added pwtz the "Hell."_

 

pwtz: gys cmn

fronk: read up

partypoison: Oh shit, Frankie.

ryro: Waddup indeed i guess

Dadlon: hypocrite.

ryro: fight me weaks

Dadlon: stop doing this!  
Dadlon: spell my name right,  
Dadlon: and stop trying to fight people

ryro: mmm  
ryro: nope

Dadlon: ugh i hate you

ryro: nah  
ryro: you dont

Dadlon: ...  
Dadlon: i guess not

Breadbin:

pwtz: oh.

partypoison: So.

pwtz: um

fronk: how do you feel about patrick

pwtz: tricky is my best friend, and i agree with what he said  
pwtz: ive never had a friend like him, and i didnt have friends for a while  
pwtz: he kinda  
pwtz: saved me  
pwtz: and i love him too  
pwtz: he knows me wholly  
pwtz: and i know him well too  
pwtz:

 

_pwtz is typing_

 

_pwtz left the chat_

 

Dadlon: well, weve either done something great

ryro: or fucked up

Breadbin: hmm  
Breadbin: o shit its classtime

fronk: guess well see later on

partypoison: Remember Josh too.  
partypoison: We'll add them, all, back.  
partypoison: So we can all listen to Josh,  
partypoison: and also see how Pete and Patrick are doing.

fronk: good idea gee

Breadbin: i agree :)

partypoison: :)

ryro: Hmm

 

* * *

 

Breadbin: time for bizniz lads  
Breadbin: oh wait

 

_Breadbin added pwtz to "Hell."_

 

_Breadbin added Paddywhack to "Hell."_

 

_Breadbin added Dunwitchu to "Hell."_

 

Breadbin: here we all are :)

Dunwitchu: ty brenny boy

Breadbin: brenny boy  
Breadbin: i liek it :))

ryro: "Liek"

Breadbin: we can fight ryan  
Breadbin: catch these HANDS

pwtz: wht bt deez nuts

Paddywhack: Oof.

Dadlon: ^

fronk: ^

ryro: ^

Breadbin: ^

partypoison: ^

Dunwitchu: ^

Dadlon: alos, bren, ry, please do not fight...

ryro: Mm idk Dal

Breadbin: fighting seems to be the good option

Dadlon: no stop that.

ryro: mmm

Breadbin: hhh

Dadlon: !

pwtz: lamo

partypoison: Lamo

Dunwitchu: lamo

Breadbin: lamo

Paddywhack: Lamo

ryro: Lamo

Dadlon: lamo

fronk: LAMO  
fronk: now were back to normal :))

Paddywhack: Were we not before?

partypoison: You all left, so ish.  
partypoison: But now, you're back!

fronk: so its all gucci

Breadbin: GUCCI GUCCI LOUIS LOUIS FENDI FENDI PRADA

pwtz: THEM BASIC BITCHES BUY THAT SHIT SO I DONT EVEN BOTHER

ryro: NO!

Dadlon: NO!

Paddywhack: NO!

fronk: you guys didnt say that at the same time,,,   
fronk: but like

partypoison: Close enough.

Dunwitchu: welp  
Dunwitchu: time for business to occur

Breadbin: oh ye  
Breadbin: much excite

pwtz: much excite v happs

ryro: Lots of memes wentz

Dadlon: good mood?

pwtz: cd sy tht i gss

fronk: hee

Dunwitchu: um guys please

partypoison: Sorry, Josh!

Breadbin: ill dm you quick

Dunwitchu: um ok?

 

* * *

 

_Breadbin sent Dunwitchu an image_

 

_Breadbin sent Dunwitchu an image_

 

Dunwitchu: o shit waddup

Breadbin: o shit waddup indeed

Dunwitchu: i understand now  
Dunwitchu: thanks bren

Breadbin: np :)

 

* * *

 

ryro: Hmm

Dadlon: hm

Dunwitchu: okay

Dadlon: hm?

Dunwitchu: s'all good

fronk: s a l l

Paddywhack: Not again.

pwtz: lamo

Paddywhack: Not AGAIN!

ryro: Snort.

Breadbin: anyways  
Partypoison: Anyways

fronk: hm  
ryro: Hm

Dadlon: jesus christ

Dunwitchu: um  
Dunwitchu: yh so  
Dunwitchu: im the music kid that spray paints

fronk: ah see? ik it

partypoison: Noice one, Fronkie.

fronk: ew no

Breadbin: *cue michael rosen*

pwtz: **n o i c e**

Dunwitchu: i spray paint just like coloured shit onto the bus stop  
Dunwitchu: did it as a dare at first  
Dunwitchu: but is fun so whatever

Paddywhack: You do seem like a guy to enjoy colour, Josh.

ryro: Wdym

pwtz: o shit

Dadlon: what are we missing?

fronk: hes got died hair

ryro: "died"

pwtz: so emo

ryro: or is it punk rock

Breadbin: not again  
Paddywhack: Not again

partyposion: Oh jeez.

Dunwitchu: i mean ye  
Dunwitchu: my hair is red rn

partypoison: Red bros

fronk: two marios

Breadbin: "ay mario theres a little bit a spaghetti on your overalls,"

pwtz: "oh FUCK YOU luigi"

fronk: spaghet

Paddywhack: Holy guacomole.

pwtz: qt

Breadbin: *cOUGhs*

Dadlon: oh god.

Dunwitchu: anyways  
Dunwitchu: i casually spray paint here and there  
Dunwitchu: and i know that there must be a few others

fronk: us  
partypoison: Us

Dunwitchu: you two, myself, two else and another.

fronk: i was right!

Dunwitchu: ye  
Dunwitchu: i think we need to focus on the "another"

Dadlon: why's that?

Dunwitchu: so there's us three  
Dunwitchu: we spraypaint the bus stop lots of colours and they spray paint memes and edgy shit on the wall

partypoison: That we do!

Paddywhack: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Dunwitchu: you can tell theres two others, they spraypaint lyrics and emoticons

Breadbin: so not them?

Dunwitchu: nah i know them  
Dunwitchu: andy and like joe

pwtz: ayyyy

Paddywhack: AYYYY  
Paddywhack: Fall Out

pwtz: boiiiiiiiiii

partypoison: But their writing doesn't match our guys'

Dadlon: guys?

fronk: oh yh you can tell a dude wrote it

Breadbin: *duderinx  
Breadbin: oh so i have an admirer?

ryro: They called you satan

pwtz: whch he tk as a cmplmnt

Paddywhack: Truth.

Duniwtchu: the phrase was a one time thing  
Dunwitchu: he hasnt spraypainted again at all

fronk: oh shit tru

partypoison: Waddup!

Paddywhack: WADDUP!

ryro: Waddup

Dunwitchu: waddup

Dadlon: waddup

Breadbin: Waddup!

pwtz: w a d d u p   
pwtz: w8 im lst???

ryro: Snort

Dunwitchu: anyways i think i know how to find the guy

Breadbin: you do!

Dunwitchu: yes!

Breadbin: !

Dunwitchu: !

Dadlon: what is it?

Breadbin: !  
Breadbin: oh oop

ryro: "Oop" thats cute

pwtz: *cough*

Dunwitchu: bren have you called yourself satan in front of anyone recently

Breadbin: not anyone that looks like a miscreant

Dadlon: A BIG WORD!

ryro: HOLY FUCK

Dadlon: PROUD  
ryro: PROUD

Breadbin: ty babes <3

pwtz: *hack* *cough*

Dunwitchu: i dont think theyd look like a vandal or w/e

fronk: OH

partypoison: Oh, makes sense

Paddywhack: All things considered, I suppose.

Breadbin: hmmmm  
Breadbin: OH  
Breadbin: OH D U H

ryro: What?

Dadlon: who?

 

_Breadbin added tyjo to "Hell."_

 

Dunwitchu: bingo!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this seems a bit disjointed
> 
> but like, i wanted to get this all down before i get all thoroughly memey.
> 
> So im making this a series. w/ this being most of them meeting, y'know?


	8. mystery [ S O L V E D ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The climax, i suppose.

  
Breadbin: Tyler Joseph, if that is your real name.

tyjo: um??? it is???

ryro: (Brens using punctuation wtf)

Dadlon: (and proper grammar)

Breadbin: Does /this/ ring any bells?

 

_Breadbin sent an image to "Hell."_

 

tyjo: oh boy!

 

_tyjo left the chat_

 

partypoison: Oh damn.

pwtz: much confuse much curious

Paddywhack: This is no time for memes, Petey.  
Paddywhack: This is some serious shit.

Dunwitchu: guys wtf  
Dunwitchu: dont scare him  
Dunwitchu:i thought you liked the graffiti

Breadbin: i do!!

Dadlon: i mean, bren, you're kinda acting like it's a big deal

fronk: big deal? more like beal

ryro: Wtf

pwtz: ian beale

Paddywhack: No.

pwtz:

**Ian Beale is a fictional character from the BBC soap opera EastEnders, played by Adam Woodyatt. He is the longest-serving character and the only remaining original character to have appeared continuously since the first episode on 19 February 1985.**

ryro: Now isnt the time wentz

 

_ryro removed pwtz from the chat_

 

Dadlon: that doesn't help much either, ry.

Paddywhack: I think he may've just trying to lighten the mood.

fronk: i was too sorry

partypoison: It's okay Frankie, let's just add Pete and Tyler, back.

ryro: fine

 

_ryro added pwtz to "Hell."_

 

Breadbin: ill be chill this time can we add back tyler

Dunwitchu: you better be

Breadbin: I WILL  
ryro: He will  
Dadlon: he will.

fronk: oh jeez

Paddywhack: Don't do it, Pete.

pwtz: mk

 

_pwtz is typing_

 

_Paddywhack is typing_

 

pwtz:

partypoison: Lol

fronk: stop that   
fronk: who says lol anymore

partypoison: Me, bitch

ryro: This is the same guy who said "dont call frankie a bitch"

Breadbin: guys p l e a s e

Dunwitchu: im done with this guys

pwtz: *dun

Dunwitchu: okay its time

Breadbin: whu??

Dadlon: oh fuck.

 

_Dunwitchu added tyjo to "Hell."_

 

tyjo: josh?

Dunwitchu: tyler

ryro: You guys know eachother.

tyjo: um yes???

Dunwitchu: hes my best friend

tyjo: *fren

Dunwitchu: fren

pwtz: fault in our stars remake

ryro: Stop typing properly only when speaking in memes

pwtz: no

ryro: ...  
ryro: Dickhead

Dadlon: okay. let's get down to business.

tyjo: to defeat the huns???

Paddywhack: Oh, I like him!

Dunwitchu: good.

Breadbin: tylerrrr

tyjo: oh no

 

_tyjo left the chat_

 

_Breadbin added tyjo to "Hell."_

 

Breadbin: nuuuuu!! stay pls

tyjo: dont be so...  
tyjo: weird then

Dadlon: impossible.  
tyto: Impossible.

Breadbin: heyyyy... :c

fronk: yo tyty

tyjo: frank!

partypoison: Wait. So who knows who?

tyjo: oh,,,  
tyjo: me and josh are neighbours. weve been frens for like years now

Dunwitchu: best frens

tyjo: ye

Dunwitchu: ik frank and gerard bc they found me bc of my vandal ways

fronk: snort ways

partypoison: You need to stop

tyjo: youre not a vandal josh

Breadbin: apparently you both are tho

pwtz: pew pew pew?

Paddywahck: Can we continue with how we know eachother first?

partypoison: Okay, so.

fronk: me and gee were paired up in chem  
fronk: and now were best friends

partypoison: Basically.  
partypoison: And Patrick found us because of /our/ vandal ways.

tyjo: "vandals"

Breadbin: .

tyjo: uhhhh

fronk: anyways me and tyler are paired together in english nd weve been buds ever since

ryro: "Buds"

Breadbin: me gee and ryan are all in english

partypoison: Me, Pat and Pete are in Maths together.

Dadlon: me and frank sit together in history.

Dunwitchu: i sit with dallon in geography

ryro: Me nd dal met in music nd hit it off  
ryro: Nd me n bren were young kids when we met

Breadbin: kid bffsies

ryro: Never say that again.

Dadlon: me and bren met in drama i think?

Breadbin: yuh huh

Paddywhack: That's where I met Petey and we hit it off right away :))

pwtz: :))

partypoison: And we all are in music together.

Breadbin: ..what?

Dadlon: we are??

ryro: Wait a minute.

Breadbin: HOW DID WE NOT KNOW THIS???

pwtz: th rms?

Paddywhack: Makes sense, we all go into seperate rooms so wouldn't really see eachother at all.

fronk: plus we all leave @ diff times bc are teacher doesnt care

Dunwitchu: tyler made me do a backflip off the piano in the main room and he didnt give a shit

tyjo: i did not /make/ you josh!!

Dunwitchu: you bet me ben n jerrys i wouldnt. you practically made me

ryro: I could go for some icecream

Dadlon: i can buy you some if you come out in a bit.

ryro: ...  
ryro: Im gay?

Dadlon: i meant outside but i support you nonetheless

Paddywhack: Oh, holy shit, Ryan.

tyjo: ummmmm *APPLAUDS*

Dunwitchu: ^

Breadbin: ^

partypoison: ^

fronk: ^

Dadlon: ^

pwtz: ^

Paddywhack: ^

ryro: Uh thanks guys  
ryro: I just really wanted ice cream

fronk: okay but that is a bood

ryro: Glad i can be relatable af

pwtz: much relate much hunger

partypoison: Can we all go for icecream, guys?

Paddywhack: Oh yes please!

Dadlon: yeah you guys can join.

Breadbin: me?

Dadlon: bren, of course you're invited- i'll buy you icecream too.

Breadbin: thank!

Dunwitchu: am i invited?

ryro: Everyone is.

tyjo: even me???

Breadbin: no

tyjo: oh

Breadbin: t yet!

tyjo: oh?

Breadbin: **the graffiti!**

tyjo: it was a joke!!  
tyjo: you called yourself beebo in art!  
tyjo: as like idk a joke or smth and it was adorable

Breadbin: awh thank

ryro: Amen  
Dadlon: amen.

tyjo: and then i heard you in the .. hallways last friday

pwtz: woah wht

Breadbin: .

Dadlon: what happened?  
ryro: Are you okay?

Breadbin: i was being.. bullied

tyjo: yh so i supposed i would try and make you feel better  
tyjo: but we arent really close friends so i did it ""anonymously""

Paddywhack: What happened in the hall way though, if I am allowed to ask?

Breadbin: they were calling me satan  
Breadbin: which is like funny and ,,, D U H  
Breadbin: but it was  
Breadbin: cause im not straight

fronk: oh ay join the club!

Dunwitchu: AY

ryro: Oh bren!

pwtz: p r o u d

Paddywhack: ^

tyjo: ^

partypoison: ^

Dadlon: ^

ryro: ^

Dunwitchu: ^

fronk: ^

Paddywhack: Oh, but that is why you wrote that?

partypoison: Isn't that slightly insensitive?

tyjo: i thought itd be nice if i mixed it w smth hed like

Breadbin: beebo  
Breadbin: oh my g od

ryro: ?  
Dadlon: ?

Breadbin: iM CRYiNGGg  
Breadbing: TYTy youRE SO NICE   
Breadbin: !!!!!

tyjo: YAYAY I DID SMTH RIGTH  
tyjo: ILL HUG U WHEN I SEE YOUU

Breadbin: pLS DO!!

Paddywhack: Well, let's go get ice cream then!!

pwtz: ys!!

ryro: Well yay  
ryro: The mystery has been solved

pwtz: are you saying that, the mystery of the satanic brendon urie graffiti can now decisively be ruled as [ S O L V E D ]

Dunwitchu: good reference 10/10

tyjo: excecution gets a 4/10

pwtz: 7 asses

Dadlon: can we please focus on icecream?

Paddywhack: ICECREAM!  
partypoison: ICECREAM!  
fronk: ICECREAM!  
Breadbin: ICECREAM!  
tyjo: ICECREAM!  
Dunwitchu: ICECREAM!  
pwtz: ICECREAM!  
ryro: ICECREAM!

Dadlon: and this will be one of the only times we all use caps and punctuation.

fronk: amen

Breadbin: its awoman actuall as satan i declare

ryro: Lets just go the the fucking ice cream

 

  
**_Groupchat deactivated._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now you guys can check out the fic(s) that will be following this; they will be slightly less plot heavy but instead will be focusing on memes and the romances that have been heavily hinted at during this.
> 
> ive been excited to get to this part but i did want to set up an existing universe and way in which they have met so i can build a foundation on which to build characters, so sorry, if this is slightly lacklustre and anti climactic, the legit drama will occur later.
> 
> anyways thank you to all thatve read this :))

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2018, and i'm writing another group chat fic for the bandom vault... apologies, lads.
> 
> i'm a brit w no life :))


End file.
